Cavin and Hobbes into the Future
by Dr. Zook
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes go into the future, find out that the world has been taken over, and help somone go somewhere. My first fanfic, so R&R!
1. Future Ho!

Calvin and Hobbes in the Future

One boring, dull rainy day Calvin and Hobbes decided to go Time Traveling.

"No it wasn't Calvin** AND **Hobbes it was Calvin's idea! How I hate that and word it's a terrible word!" Hobbes screamed at the narrator.

"Stop arguing with the narrator so we can get a move on." Calvin said.

"OK. I'll be quite when you get quiet." Hobbes insulted

Calvin ignored him as he brought out the cardboard box.

"Are you sure we're facing the right way?" Hobbes asked remembering thefirst time they went Time Traveling.

"I'm sure." Calvin garbled.

"The dials set for the future so, we're ready to go." Calvin said

"Good, the faster we leave the sooner we go." Hoobes said

"You know I can't drive with you complaining all the time." I said.

"I know, tigers know **EVERYTHING**."

"Oh, yeah like what." Calvin said.

"That you watched all four Barbie movies and you own every doll you get your hands on!"

"**HEY!** You know I took them from Susie and, ARGHHH!"

"_Calvin plays with dollys, Calvin plays with..._" Hobbes sang

"**SHUT UP YOU FURBALL!**"

"No." Hobbes said in a smart-aleck tone.

And in a flash they were off.


	2. Will Parker

Calvin and Hobbes landed in the year 2122.

"Well, well look at the unpolluted area we landed on" Calvin said.

The area seemed to have stretched for miles until you could see a small village…

And a large thing on three legs with a glowing green light in the center of a large sphere.

"What's that?" Hobbes asked.

"Dunno." Calvin said "Moving hospital?" he said at the scene of it picking a guy up.

"Where will technology go next?" Hobbes said.

"Lets go ask somebody for info" Calvin said.

Together they ran too the small village.

When they got there it was already dark.

They saw a person mourning by a wall.

"Greetings from the past." Calvin said.

The person nearly jumped when they spoke.

"Hi." Calvin said.

"My name's Calvin, and this is Hobbes."

The person said "My name's Will Parker. Your last name is?"

"Aw, we don't care about it." Calvin said

"Wait!" Will said. "You told me you're from the past."

"Yes" Hobbes said.

"How did you come here?" Will asked.

"TIME TRAVEL!" Calvin hollered. "I THOUGHT EVERY LUNATIC IN 2122 COULD DO THAT!"

"Let's change the subject." Hobbes said.

"What was that thing that picked up people?" Hobbes asked.

"That" Will said "is a Tripod"


	3. What the Heck's a Tripod?

"What the heck's a Tripod?" Calvin asked.

"A Tripod," Will said "Is a floating like thing on three stilts."

"Do you know what's in it?" Hobbes asked.

"No." Will said. "Not until your Capped."

"_Capped?_" Both Calvin & Hobbes asked.

"A Cap." Will said "Is something the Tripods put into you, then you're a slave."

"I wonder what happened to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness." Hobbes said.

"Okay you know what we came here for," Calvin said. "Where's the tech stuff?"

"What's tech stuff?" Will asked.

"Technology."

**"COMPUTERS! CARS! VIDEO GAMES! INTERNET! DOES THAT RING A BELL!"**

"Nope."

"Electricity?"

"Nope."

Calvin's eyes started to be as big a records.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Calvin screamed before he fainted.


	4. A Place and A Refusal

"So your cousins been Capped?" Calvin asked

"Yeah." Will said

"Oh, yeah after the Tripods Capped my cousin a man by the name of Ozymandis told me about a place called the White Mountains in Switzerland." Will said happily

"I'm gettin' it." Hobbes spoke

"And we got to go there from England togo there."

**"WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE! IT'LL STILL BE TRIPOD RULED, WOULDN'T IT!"**Calvin said

"But over there there isn't any Caps no Tripods, none of that." Will said excitedly.

"So your wanting us to tread thousands of miles so you can go to Happy Land?" Calvin said merrily, but in a angry tone.

"No I'm saying..." Will said in a calm voice.

"**FORGET IT! I'M NOT GOING THOUSANDS OF MILES TO GO TO SOME MOUNTAIN SO SHUT UP, WE'RE NOT GOIN' WITH YA!"** Calvin shouted angrily

"But..." Will said

"**NO!**" Calvin said

"C'mon Hobbes let's go home."

"Bye." Hobbes said as he walked glumly toward the Time Machine.

"Bye." Will said.

_Sorry for the wait. Chapter five will be up ASAP._


	5. Calvin's Plan

_I forgot to mention I don't own Calvin and Hobbes nor The Tripods._

_

* * *

_

Calvin and Hobbes were in thee Time Stream of 2099 and the time they landed in.

"Why didn't you agree to go with him?" Hobbes asked in the way home.

"Because I thought of a better idea." Calvihn said

"What's that?"Hobbes asked

"We go to the time when the Tripods invaded try to stop themthen none of this will have ever happened."

"And Will would've never existed." Hobbes said in a it's-true tone

"Hm. Never thought of that" Calvin said

"Well, duh." Hobbes said.

"Tigers are superior."

"Are not!"

"Areto!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

_"Are not!"_

_"Are to!"_

**_"ARE NOT!"_**

**_"ARE TO!"_**

"Here's our stop!" Calvin said in a finnaly voice

Then they buzzed into the year 2010.


	6. 2010

The first thing they saw in the year 2010 was a Tripod.

"Wow." Hobbes said at theawful, horrorific sight of the Tripod destroying the city beneath them.

"The computer says that the Tripods would take over the world in a week." Calvin read aloud

"How did they do that?" Hobbes asked

"They brainwashed everyone from a show called _The Trippy Show_."

"Hm." Hobbes said

"Wow, look at that Hobbes." Calvin said at the sight

"I saw it and I don't want to see it again." Hobbes said

"I understand." Calvin said

"I don't really want to look at it either."

"Okay, how are we going to stop it." Hobbes asked

"We'll..."

But it was too late, the Tripod noticed them and was trying to get them by knocking them down with his tentacles.

"Calvin."

"Yes?"

"You have five seconds to get us out of here."

"Not disagreeing."

And they were gone in a blink of an eye.


	7. They Are Leaving!

"Well, the only thing we can do now on this boring, dull, rainy day is help Will."

"Or go home."

"I checked the TV Guide, there's nothing on."

"Fine, we'll help him."

"Here's England 2121."

"Let's go!"

* * *

Will was walking along the path toward tjhe far end of the village. 

Then he heard a sound, it was the sound Calvin and Hobbes made when they came.

Will was excited to see them land.

"What happened?" Will asked anxiously

"Calvins idea."

"It's a long story." Calvin said

He told him about the Tripod destroying a city, the Tripod seeing them and trying to attack them and there agrument about who's more superior.

"So you came back to help me?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome."

"When will we be leaving?"

"Right now."

Later Will came out with a second person andthere stuff.

"Sorry, but my cousins caught me now we got to bring him along."

"Calvin and Hobbes meet Henry, Henry meet Calvin and Hobbes."

"It's a pleasure." Calvin and Hobbes said together.

"Pleasure to meet you." Henry said


	8. The River

_People who have to go to the bathroom, should go before reading this chapter._

* * *

Henry had brown hair and blue eyes with a brown unbuttoed winter jacket and jeans.

Hobbes and Henry got along very well but Calvin and Henry, definetly not well.

Henry always gave Calvin a look that meant he thought that Calvin was always up to something.

One day in the journey Calvin saw a huge, flowing river.

"Hey look, ariver thats moving real fast and anybody who gets thrown in will have a one out of hundred million of telling the breathtaking tale!"Calvin said

'Is he trying to tell me something?' Henry questioned himself

Calvinpicked up Henry and tried to throw him in the river.

And if wasn't for Will and Hobbes,Henry couldv'e been thrown in the river with the fishes.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Henry screamed while Calvin was trying to throw him in side the river.

"What the #$ are you doing!" Henry screamed at Calvin picking

"Hey! I never heard that word! #$! #$!" Calvin said while dropping Henry.

"Henry, what was he trying to do to you?" Hobbes asked

"Calvin was trying to throw my # in the $& river!"

"Cool! Another word! #! $&!" Calvin said

"Lets move on." Hobbes said

"Yes._ Lets_." Henry said


	9. Chased By A Tripod

_Sorry for the hold-up._

* * *

It was an extremely hot day. 

Worst of all, they were in a forest with a wonderful stream, but the water isn't good enough for men (or tigers.)

"Whoever's tired say 'I'" Hobbes said.

"I", everyone replied.

Calvin suddenly had an idea. I know, I know, usually in Calvin's plans Calvin, Hobbes or anyone joining them nearly get killed, but this time Calvin was sure this would work.

"Icangobacktothepresentdayandgetussomewaterandhelpusgetoutofthisawfulplace."

Calvin nearly fainted, even though Will and Hobbes were the only ones that did understand, agreed.

"Now all we need is the Time Machine." Calvin said.

**STOMP!**

A Tripod stomped on the Time Machine The Tripod was towering hundreds and hundreds of feet above anything, it's huge gleaming black metal, it's faintly going green light in the center.

Everyone just pointed at it and then said **"AUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**

"RUN!" Calvin shouted.

The Tripod picked up a pine tree, seeming to have noticed them, and tried to threw it at them.

**CRASH!** A pine tree landed just inches below them.

"Should we scream about that?" Hobbes asked.

"Ya wanna?" Calvin asked him.

"Yes."

**_"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I WANT MY MOMMY! AUGHHHHHHHHH!", _**They scremaed.

"You know what Hobbes, this kinda reminds of 'Jurassic Park'. You know, when the dinosaurs go STOMP! STOMP!

"Calvin your kinda right." Hobbes said

"I know." Calvin replied

"What's Jurassic Park?" Will asked

The Tripod got tired throwing pine trees and gave up.

"_AH-HA!_" Calvin screamed heroicly "Nobody messes with _CALVIN THE BOLD_ or _Dr. Destiny_ and..."

Will quickly slapped him.

"Let's just get a move on!" Will shouted.

"OKAY! geez..." Calvin said


End file.
